deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AriZona Trap Lord/Darth Vader vs. Darth Maul
These two Sith Lords have been destined to meet for the longest time. Both these dark side practitioners have been trained by Darth Sidious - the Emperor himself - to carry out his evil bidding. Fueled by hatred after his former master's betrayal, Darth Maul has hid in the shadows until this very moment to strike back at Palpatine, fighting his way through the second Death Star to the Emperor's throne room to assassinate the tyrant. However, one man stands in his way; Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. The boy from Tatooine all those years ago. Only one Sith will survive this duel of fates and be crowned as the Deadliest Warrior. Darth Vader A villain who needs no introduction, Darth Vader is the Dark Lord of the Sith. nce a legendary Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader was seduced to the Dark side of the Force under the influence of Senator, later Emperor, Palpatine. Preying on Skywalker's fear of losing his loved ones, magnified by the brutal death of his mother at the hands of the Tusken Raiders, Palpatine was able to convert Anakin, and convinced him to aid in striking down Mace Windu and dueling his mentor and best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. During his duel with Kenobi on the volcanic planet of Mustafaar, Anakin lost numerous limbs and fell into a river of lava, scorching the flesh from his skin. His body was recovered by Palpatine, now the self-proclaimed Emperor, and rebuilt into a cyborg suit of armor. This armor cut off a few of his abilities, lessening his skill with a lightsaber and preventing him from ever learning to use Force Lightning and similar attacks, but also returned life to his dying body. As a final twist of the knife, Palpatine lied, informing Skywalker that Padme, his secret beloved wife whom he fell to the Dark to protect to begin with, was killed when he attacked her on Mustafaar in his rage. His transformation from Jedi Knight and protector of the people, to Darth Vader, cruel fist of the new Galactic Empire, was complete. While Vader quickly stamped out nearly all remnants of the old Jedi Order, even taking a "secret" apprentice along the way. he continued on unaware that his wife had lived on a few additional hours- in time to give birth to their twin children. Obi-Wan took his son, Luke Skywalker to the desert planet Tatooine, to be raised by Anakin's step-father Owen Lars. Years later, Luke would follow in his father's footsteps and become a Jedi, under the training of Obi-Wan, and later Yoda. After he destroyed the original Death Star, Vader began to retaliate harder on Luke and the Rebels, sending his personal Clone legion, the 501st, to invade the "hidden" base on Hoth before confronting him on Cloud City, where Vader revealed his true heritage to Luke. While this revelation horrified him at first, he came to terms with the identity of his father, and when he confronted Darth Vader and the Emperor on the second Death Star, Darth Vader discovered he had a sliver of good left within him. Anakin leapt to his son's defense, killing the Emperor before dying- ultimately fulfilling the prophecy that he was to bring balance to the Force. Abilities Once a speedy and acrobatic combatant as Anakin, Vader changed his fighting style after his near fatal encounter with former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, sacrificing his original speed for overwhelming power and precision, making his movements somewhat robotic, but undeniably powerful. Vader makes use of his iconic red lightsaber, telekinesis, mind reading, Force jump, Force push, Force choke, and lightsaber toss. Darth Maul The boy who would become Darth Maul was stolen from his mother as a youth by none other than Darth Sidious to become his first of several Sith apprentices. Maul was trained as a fierce and agile assassin, fueled by anger, hate, and a lust for vengeance against the Jedi order for nearly destroying the Sith years ago. Finally ready for action, Maul was dispatched by his master to hunt down Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as Queen Amidala. After two battles, Maul managed to kill Qui-Gon but was quickly bisected and seemingly killed by Obi-Wan, sending the Sith Lord down a vast reactor shaft. However, the mysterious powers of the Dark side kept Maul alive through his burning hatred and lust for vengeance against Obi-Wan. Found mad and barely remembering who he was, Maul was found by his brother Savage Opress and taken back to his mother, who restored his sanity and granted him new metallic legs. Maul sat out with his brother to find and fight Kenobi once again, but after two battles with the Jedi Knight, the brothers were defeated and on the brink of death until being found and restored to health by Death Watch, a Mandalorian splinter cell and enemies of the Jedi. Teaming up with Death Watch, Maul and Savage helped the Mandalorians take back their homeworld of Mandalore, but were quickly betrayed soon afterwards. The Sith Lords escaped imprisonment on Mandalore and Maul challenged the leader of Death Watch, Pre Vizsla, to a duel, which Maul won without the use of the Force. Angered members of Death Watch split off and escaped from the Sith Lord while most members respected and stayed with Maul. From that moment, Maul became leader of Death Watch and ruler of Mandalore. Eventually, former members of Death Watch struck back at Maul and brought a civil war to Mandalore, and in the middle of it, Darth Sidious paid a visit to his former apprentice and attacked him and Savage, seeing them as rivals. Sidious killed Savage, and although he put up a good fight, Maul was defeated and captured as well, later escaping with the help of Death Watch, which was eventually destroyed by the Separatists. Abilities Darth Maul was a fierce, acrobatic fighter who has defeated countless worthy opponents, such as Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre Vizsla, General Grievous, and Mace Windu. Maul comes equipped into battle with his signature and iconic double-bladed lightsaber and Force abilities, including telekinesis, Force jump, Force push, and Force choke. Comparisons Speed: Darth Maul's speed in both combat and movement is greater than that of Anakin's. Force Power: Vader's strength with the Force is much greater than that of Maul's. Training: Vader saw much more training from Sidious than Maul ever did, not to mention his training under Obi-Wan as a Jedi. Experience: Anakin and Maul both fought in the Clone Wars, however, Maul remained both in exile and in hiding for some periods of time, giving Anakin an edge in experience. Endurance: Maul can keep himself alive through pure hatred for others and has survived being cut in half and many other near-fatal encounters with Jedi and Sith alike. Vader, due to his cybernetics, can be worn down easily. Voting Please post who you think would win with your reasoning and thank you. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts